Management of nutrition for persons with dementia requires essential skills for all caregivers. Unfortunately, published research takes up to 20 years to reach the bedside caregiver and most of them are the working poor, minority, foreign born with English being their second language and education levels of high school or less. While considerable literature exists on many aspects of nutrition in dementia care, the marketplace lacks a user-friendly resource for training caregivers such as the program described in this application. Specifically, our program would enable caregivers: (i) to understand the issues of nutrition in dementia care, (ii) to learn the principles in a manner consistent with their level of education and cultural orientation and (iii) to achieve consistent results. In Phase I we developed methods to close the enormous gap between dementia care research and caregiving. Phase II will use this process to develop all eighteen topics on nutrition care using DVD media as the delivery format due to its functional and commercial advantages over Internet or CD-ROM. This application integrates into one program translation research, internet collaboration for translation research, DVD media delivery format, and additional language and cultural translation into Spanish and Navajo. COMMERCIAL POTENTIAL. A Market Feasibility Study identifies 6,329,754 total institutional and/or individual buyers consisting of the following seven market segments, institutional care providers, nurses, researchers, caregivers, educational institutions, associations and community organizations and the lay public. This study projects a first year market penetration rate of 1.5 percent of that total market.